


Nerds

by Zon_Chan



Series: Summer Camp [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Anal Sex, Camping, Choking, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Peter is a Little Shit, Quiet Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Tony Being Tony, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan
Summary: Tony is a camp counselor and can't seem to stay away from Peter.





	Nerds

Peter sighed and scratched his mosquito bite. The teen wondered why May thought it'll be a good idea to send a seventeen-year-old to a kid's summer camp. It's only been a week and so far the only thing that happened was picnics and introductions. Peter was ready to tear his hair out.

A twig snapped behind Peter causing the teen to turn around and stare wide-eyed at the very hot camp counselor. Honestly Tony Stark one of the camp counselors is the only thing good about the run-down camp. He is eye candy.

"What are you doing out here Pete? You're a long ways away from camp." Tony teased sitting down next to Peter.

Peter smiled with a small blush rested on his face. "Got tired of tying shoelaces." The teen shrugged, staring at the trees around them. Even though Tony is eye candy, Peter wouldn't tell the man that.

Tony hummed, "Yeah, I guess. I'm the one who signed up for this though. So, this is on me." Tony spoke, his eyes staring at the brunette. 

Peter laughed and leaned back with his arms supporting him on the ground. "So you like tying shoelaces and helping kids open bottles of water?"

"No, but people say I only think about myself. I decided to prove them wrong." Tony shrugged. Peter smirked and locked eyes with the man. "I might've been drunk when I signed up."

Peter chuckled and tilted his head back. The hot air was surprisingly soothing. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Just being quiet and listening to the bird's chirp.

Peter heard shuffling beside him opened his eyes. Tony was staring at home with desire on his face. Peter fell to the floor startled. Tony had Peter caged between his arms with his knee between the teen's legs. 

Peter licked his lips and stared back at Tony. Please kiss me, please kiss me, please kiss me, Peter chanted in his head as the man leaned in closer to the teen's face. Peter's heard pounded against his ribcage in excitement.

Their lips locked in a fiery kiss. Mouths smashed together, with sloppy movement. Peter whined and gripped Tony's arms, pulling him closer. The need for contact made the teen's body ache with want.

Tony prided Peter's lips open and slipped his tongue into the youngest one mouth. Peter let out a breathy moan and trailed his hands up to the man's shoulders. Tony leaned down so their chests were touching and the man moved his hand under the teen's clothes.

"Tony? The kids are all packed up!" Another camp counselors voice shouted into the forest.

Tony pulled away and covered Peter's mouth as he let out a whimper from the loss of contact. "Be there in a minute!" Tony shouted back. Peter slipped Tony's fingers into his mouth and lightly sucked on them.

Tony groaned and pushed his fingers deeper into the teen's mouth. "You're going to kill me." The man whispered. Peter just moaned and buckled his hips up against Tony's. The camp counselor pressed harsh kisses against the teen's neck.

Then in a second it was all gone, before Peter could cry out at the loss Tony spoke again. "Come into my tent tonight, make sure no one sees you." He said before getting up and walking away.

Peter huffed and got off the ground with a sigh. Night seemed to be so far away.

 Night came slowly and when it did come the kids wanted to make smores and tell scary stories. Peter tired his hardest to not roll his eyes.

These kids are so demanding, the teen thought sitting down on a log with a blanket wrapped around his body. It was cold and Peter was horny. He didn't have time for these kids games. They got enough attention as it is.

Peter watched as the kids got excited over the stories the other counselors were telling. The teen shared a look with Tony who rolled his eyes. Peter smiled and looked back at the campfire.

Peter could name a few other ways to stay warm at night. And hopefully Tony would do them. The teen crossed his legs. Excitement was running through him as his body ached for Tony's touch. Just a bit longer, Peter told himself as the counselors started ushering everyone to bed.

Since Peter was the oldest he got his own tent. So the teen wouldn't have to worry about waking someone inside. He'll just have to be careful when going to Tony's tent. And being sneaky and quiet is the teen's specialty.

Peter had to wait for an extra thirty minutes. Apparently, the counselors liked to chat before going off to their group tent. Peter let out a sigh of relief as everyone was in their tent. The teen waited five more minutes before heading off to Tony. He could hardly contain himself. 

 Peter unzipped his tent and quietly stepped out into the warm night. The teen looked around to make sure the coast was clear before zipping the tent back up, and making his way to the large red tent. The one that was Tony's

A twig snapped from behind him as Peter got pulled inside the tent. Tony kept a firm hand on Peter's mouth as someone walked by and into one of the smaller tents. Just a kid.

 A few more minutes of silence and Tony released the teen. Peter giggled and leaned more into the man. "This is fun." The teen grinned. Tony chuckled and brought the boy further inside the tent.

Peter pressed their lips together as Tony laid the teen down on the sleeping bag. The kiss was messy and wet, it only turned the teen on even more. Tony started to undo the buttons of Peter's shirt while, Peter wrapped his arms around Tony's neck to engrossed in the kiss to do anything else.

They pulled away after a few minutes of frustration of not being able to get their clothes off. Tony slid the shirt off of Peter, kissing the teen's untouched skin while Peter shimmied out of his jeans. Tony quickly took off his cotton shirt along with his shorts, before pressing Peter back down to the ground with a hard kiss.

The teen let out a moan which Tony followed by hushing the teen. They had to be quiet if they didn't want to be found out. Peter let out a huff and kissed Tony again. 

The brown haired man slipped his hand into Peter's boxers and began to stroke the teen's dick. Peter bit at Tony's lip to stay quiet. The man let out a light groan and slid off the teen's boxers. The fresh air against Peter's body made the teen shiver with delight. It was like his body was numb, but Tony's touch shot lighting into the teen.

Tony moved away from the teen to grab a small bag. Inside were lube and some condoms. Tony turned Peter around so he was now doggy style. Peter covered his mouth with his hand as the teen felt Tony's tongue enter him.

The teen bit his lip as the man slipped in a finger along with tongue. And oh god, his ass was getting eaten out. Peter thought with wide eyes. He pushed his hips back wanting more friction, wanting more everything. List and pleasure had consumed the duo.

Peter sighed as Tony removed the now three fingers out. The teen squirmed in anticipation. Before finally, finally Peter felt the hardness of Tony's cock. The teen let out a small moan and Tony flipped the teen over so he was now laying on his back.

Tony gripped Peter's throat tightly as he thrusted into the teen. Peter let out a gargle with year forming in his eyes. It felt so good, Peter thought wrapping his legs around Tony's waist.

Tony closed his eyes and bit his lip. Feeling how Peter was squeezing his cock and how warm it was inside of him. The man let out a heavy breath, before moving his hips. Everything felt like it was too much. And Tony knew he wasn't going to last long.

He picked his paced fairly quick, with Peter moving to meet his thrusts. Skin slapping and heavy breaths with the occasional grunt fills the tent.

Peter's eyes were closed as he clutched the sleeping bag under him. The grip on his throat and pleasure between his leg. He was in heaven.

Tony let out a few powerful thrusts as he leaned in and kissed Peter filthy. A hand going to the teen's dicks, stroking at a fast pace.

Peter withered under the touch. Suddenly everything was too much and he was seeing white. The teen slumped and Tony used that to pushed Peter's legs up towards his chest and use him as a rag doll. Peter groaned at the over simulation, but didn't dare to step the man.

Tony gave a few more thrusts before pulling the teen in for another kiss as he came. Peter whimpered and sloppily kissed back. Tony released the grip on the teen's neck and fell next to him, breathing heavily.

Peter grinned at the man sleepily, "Holy shit." Tony smirked.


End file.
